


Reflection

by izenchi



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Green Lantern: First Flight, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: And my first work here, Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro - Freeform, M/M, Mulan AU, My First Work in This Fandom, Slow Build, Slow Romance, dc, more tags soon, please don't give me hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izenchi/pseuds/izenchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of a Mulan AU - During a time of war in the Corps, Hal is assigned to a battle squadron who's general is Sinestro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Okay this is my first fic that I have ever written (and my first fic in this fandom) in 3 years so everything sucks and I know just give me a chance.  
> *I thought about this fic when I was watching Mulan, so it does have some aspects of it but I twisted it in my own way.  
> *Likes and comments are always appreciated.  
> *All characters and the Mulan story line belongs to the creators.  
> *My titles and summaries will always suck, but hopefully my stories won't!
> 
> (I know I have a lot to work on so here we go:)

“It was confirmed: the Yellow Lanterns are closing in on Oa.” A green lantern scout said to the council. 

Paalko spoke up, “This is an act of aggression, we must declare war.” 

“No, we can avoid conflict by figuring out the reason why they’re approaching Oa.” Ganthet said. 

“We already know why they’re approaching our sector Ganthet. They’re asking for war.” Gurion scowled. He was not going to like this. 

“Fine then. Inform the other Lanterns. A time of war is upon us.” Ganthet spoke. The counsel was silent. 

(~Time-skip~) 

Being a part time protector of the galaxy and a part time pilot was not an easy thing to do, Hal Jordan knew this all too well, this was his fourth time coming into work late. Carol was going to kill him. 

Hal signed in and met Carol at the landing platform. 

“Well look who decided to show,” Carol smirked. “I have a new plane that needs to be tested today and audience is here to watch you. You better make this good Jordan, they didn’t like to be kept waiting.”   
“Yeah yeah .” Hal signed, grabbing the keys from Carol. He climbed into the new, and very expensive, Alenia Aermacchi M-346 Master and warmed it up. 

About 15 minutes or so he was in the air doing amazing twists and turns that amazed the spectators. 

‘This is actually going better than expected’ Hal thought as he was 1,000 feet up in the air until his ring finger started blinking green. ‘Crap not right now…’ Hal thought, annoyed as the ring started saying ‘Hal Jordan of Sector 2814 return to Oa immediately.’ 

“Wonderful.” Hal grumbled as he lowered the plane to the ground and took off before Carol or any other of the members could ask any questions. 

Changing into the green lantern costume quickly, Hal flew up into space. 

Getting to OA was no problem when you could make your own spaceship. Landing, Hal started following the other lanterns into the green core.   
~~~~~~   
"War is upon us!" Hal heard Kilowag say to the whole mass of green lanterns inside of the green core that acted as a great meeting hall. Confused, Hall looked up at his friend on the sage. "Word has come out from the guardians that the Yellow Lanterns had crossed our borders, which is an act of war in our books," Kilowag continued. An eruption of whispers filled the area, 'war? but these are peace times!' 'what are we going to do? I've never been in an all out war...' Hal heard from where he was standing. "QUIET!" Kilowag boomed. Immediately the hall was silent, "for anyone who doesn't know how war runs in the corps each and everyone of you will be split up into different squadrons which is run but every general in the corps. Here we go and good luck." 

"When I call your name immediately go to your general. The first general – Thaal, Sinestro," Everyone froze. Nobody stood a chance if they were in Sinestros group; he was infamous for being cruel and ruthless both in training and in the field, "Here we go and good luck:" 

"Arisia Rrab." 

"Guy Gardner." Hal smirked a little when he heard Guy groan. 

"Kyle Rayner." 

"Boodikka." 

"Ch'p." 

"Katma Tui." 

After about 100 names or so Hal stopped listening and started making weird objects with his ring. 

"And lastly, Hal Jordan." Hal sucked in a sharp breath in and snapped his head up in Kilowags direction. Immediately he saw Sinestro looking at him with sharp amber eyes. Gulping, Hal felt his stomach drop, 'this was NOT good.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I sort of suck at updating.

“So Jordan, are you ready for this?” Guy asked Hal tauntingly, sitting down next to Half in the large cafeteria. 

“Cut it out Guy, I’m not in the mood.” Hal sneered. Every since Hal met Guy their relationship has always been strained. The pompous and obnoxious attitude Guy had and didn't seem to want to let go didn't helped the situation. 

"Wow can a guy not have a friendly conversation with a brother in arms?" Guy said sarcastically. Hal put down his fork on the tray to stare up at the big ginger sitting next to him. "There you go, I knew you didn’t always have a stick shoved up your ass all the time." 

"You guys calm down, it's the first day of training we should not be acting like children." Kyle said walking up to the table. 

"Why don't you back off Guy and go find a different table to sit at?" Hal shot back, shoving Guy away from him. 

"Why don't you keep your hands off of me?" Guy said shoving Hal back with a little bit more force than necessary. Hal stumbled on the end of a table and hit another lantern who was behind him. Said lantern got up immediately and started shouting at Guy and Hal but both lanterns were to busy bickering with each other to notice him. This caught the attention of the rest of the cafeteria who moved in and formed a circle around all three lanterns. Kyle was trying desperately to pull Guy away from the center of attention when the first fist flew. 

~~~~~~ 

-Guardian Meeting Room- 

"As you all know, you are the 12 generals that will train and lead your section to war against the yellow lanterns," Ganthet started, "this is a great honor, but also a great responsibility. Each one of you is in charge in making sure each lantern knows how to follow orders, how to defend themselves, and what to do if they are ever captured. All of this must be built into them. As well as making a sacrifice for the greater good." 

All 12 lanterns where listening with keen interest and seriousness, except Sinestro who was to busy thinking if the guardians weren't so soft and to lenient on their enemies they would not have been in this predicament. 

Ganthet's speech continued when the door swooshed open and a lantern walked in. All eyes were on him in a second. 

"Sorry for the interruption, but we have a disruption in the mess hall which we are not able to contain. The commotion is coming from Sinestro's unit." Said the lantern in a serious tone but Sinestro could sense fear underneath all his seriousness. 

Sinestro sighed and got up looking at the guardians for permission to leave. All the guardians looked at him and shook their head, dismissing him. 

As he walked closer to the mess hall he could already hear all the commotion and the sound of fighting. Walking through the automatic doors, Sinestro was met with a disaster of a mess hall, tables were turned, chairs where broken, and food was everywhere. And above all the lanterns did not even know there superior officer had walked into the premises. 

Sinestro's eye twitched and he yelled out, "LANTERNS!" His ring giving off a bright green glow that caught the others attention. Immediately all the lanterns were standing in a line in front of Sinestro all in attention. "Everyone come with me!" Sinestro said angerly as he walked out of the café with the lanterns behind him. He led them to the training room and got their attention again. "Everyone give me your ring!" He commanded. Everyone was hesitant but handed over their ring in a bag that was being handed around. Then Sinestro gravitated the bag up with his ring on top of a pillar that was at least 16 feet up in the air. 

"Now since none of you know what it really means to be a Green Lantern, you'll have to work and struggle to have the right to own your ring." 

"Psh that's easy, I'll get my ring in two minutes" Guy said underneath his breath. 

"Gardner! Thank you for being our first volunteer." Sinestro said facing him. Guy gulped and Kyle rolled his eyes. 

"Okay that's easy." He said about to jump on the pillar to retrieve his ring. 

"Your forgetting something though," Sinestro said, stopping Guy. He pulled out two jet black bracelets that were wide and somewhat thick. "This represents honor," Sinestro said cuffing one of the bracelets to Guys wrists. Immediately his arm felt heavy and started lowering. "and this represents strength." Sinestro said attaching the other bracelet to Guy's wrists causing him to slouch down a bit. The bracelets for a chain between them, looking like cuffs, "you need both to retrieve your ring, anyone who does not retrieve their ring by the end of next week losses their right to be a lantern." Immediately everyone started murmuring amongst themselves 'can he really do that?' 'I don't think so, he's bluffing the guardians would never allow it' 'I don't know about that, Gaar.' Hal heard from a group behind him. 

"Silence! Gardner now you try." Guy look worried for a second but jumped up on the pillar again and immediately fell down on his back with an 'oof'.

"Enough." Sinestro said, uncuffing the bracelets and made the other lanterns test their chances. 

One by one each lantern fell. 

Sinestro sighed and grabbed a long metal bar used to train for close combat. 

"We have a lot of work to do."

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters on the way! I update when I can!


End file.
